<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easter Basket by Madam_Sunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609344">Easter Basket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower'>Madam_Sunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood &amp; Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Big brother Bunny, Easter, Easter 2020, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Easter Sunday, Easter Sunday 2020, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Easter 2020, Hugs, Mama Tooth, Papa North, Post-Canon, Post-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Uncle Sandy, guardians as family, happy easter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Bunny has always made Easter eggs alongside making his fellow Guardians Easter baskets; Jack realizes that the Guardian of Hope has never actually gotten one himself.</p><p>So the immortal fourteen-year-old sets out to change that.</p><p>-</p><p>(HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! I hope you all stay blessed and safe on this wonderful day! I know this is kinda a crazy time so I hope this story brings you some form of happiness on the amazing and blessed day!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund &amp; Jack Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easter Basket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To start this note off Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all stay blessed and safe on this wonderful day! I know this is kinda a crazy time so I hope this story brings you some form of happiness on the amazing and blessed day!</p><p>Also prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!</p><p>So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!</p><p>If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.</p><p>Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!</p><p>I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!</p><p>Hugs &amp; Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E. Aster Bunnymund sighed as he finally laid back against the soft grass of his Warren and let himself relax. </p><p>It had been a long Easter, but it had been worth it to see the happy smiles and to hear the joy-filled laughter of the children he had made the eggs for.</p><p>Thanks to Jack Frost, both the youngest Guardian and Guardian of Fun, Bunny and the rest of the Guardian had been taking a few moments to enjoy the presence of their believers more. Watching for only a few moments of their joy before taking off with a smile of their own on their faces.</p><p>Bunny smiled as these thoughts filled his mind knowing that if it hadn’t been for Jack then none of them would be the way they are now. They wouldn’t be a family or even a team if it wasn’t for Jack in fact if it wasn’t for the immortal fourteen-year-old they would still be nothing more than distance colleagues who barely even saw one another. </p><p>Bunny suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine despite his fur as he continued to lay there. Bunny didn’t need to open his eyes to know where the shiver had come from and in fact, he didn’t. He only kept laying there as he began to speak.</p><p>“Hello, Frostbite,” Bunny said, his Australian accent curling around every word as he kept his eyes closed.</p><p>“Hiya, Kangaroo!” Jack said, his voice bright and cheery as well as filled with laughter. The laugher in his voice only got stronger as he saw Bunny roll his eyes under his eyelids. “How were your deliveries?” He asked as he looked down at the older Guardian while silently sitting down next to his relaxed friend. </p><p>“They were good,” Bunny said his eyes still closed though his smile got a little bigger as he felt Jack slowly sit down next to him. “I nearly got caught a few times and a few more of the ankle-biters set some traps but other than thought it was great,” He explained to Jack who laughed slightly as the thought of Bunny getting caught in a box trap with a carrot as bait filled his mind.</p><p>“I’m sorry I missed that but… “Jack drawled out as he leaned a little closer to Bunny a smile wide on his pale face.</p><p>“But what?” Bunny asked still not opening his eyes but was slightly more alert now thanks to Jack’s drawn-out word.</p><p>“But I have a gift for you,” Jack said as he watched Bunny who could hear the smile in Jack’s voice.</p><p>“Is that so, Frostbite?” Bunny asked suspicion lining his words as he became even more alert than before.</p><p>“Yep!” Jack said excitedly as he popped the “P” as he spoke getting more and more excited as the seconds ticked by. “And before you freak out it’s not a prank I swear,” He said before Bunny could accuse him of anything. </p><p>“Really now?” Bunny asked not trusting a think Jack was saying as he kept his eyes closed but by the tension of his body, it was clear he was ready to bolt at any moment.</p><p>“Yep, and I promise it’s not a prank,” Jack said starting to bounce a little from where he was sitting causing Bunny to smile a little more as he felt the vibrations of the bouncing.</p><p>Sometimes it was hard to forget that the youngest Guardian was over three-hundred-years-old from how he acted. That wasn’t a problem for Bunny and the other Guardians since they all enjoyed it when Jack acted his age. It made them smile seeing the young man act like a child which he was no matter how many centuries went by.</p><p>“Alright, Frostbite let me have it,” Bunny said still not trusting Jack that it wasn’t a prank but knowing that the young Guardian wouldn’t do him any harm. The worst he could do was either dye Bunny’s fur a different color or decorate the entire warren in Christmas decorations during September, both things the frost child has done before.</p><p>Bunny laid there as he listened to what Jack was doing when he suddenly felt a rough texture land on his stomach causing him to jump. This caused Bunny’s eyes to snap open as he sat up a little letting a small gasp leave him as he saw what Jack and put on top of him.</p><p>Now E. Aster Bunnymund was expecting a lot of things to be before him but a bright green Easter basket piled high with things was not one of them. </p><p>“Surprise!” Jack said happily, causing Bunny to look over at him with wide eyes. “Happy Easter!” He said smiling as he watched Bunny sit up with his paw carefully on the basket as he did so.</p><p>“Um… Frostbite what is this?” Bunny asked looking down at the baskets and the things inside of it.</p><p>“It’s an Easter Basket, Kangaroo!” Jack said in a “duh” kind of voice though it was clear he was only teasing as he looked at the Guardian of Hope with big eyes.</p><p>“I can see that Mate but what I’m asking is why did you give this to me?” Bunny asked once again rolling his eyes as he looked at the young Guardian.</p><p>“Because you’ve never gotten one,” Jack explained like it was the simplest thing in the entire world</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” Bunny said in surprise, looking at Jack with wide eyes since he hadn’t been expecting that answer.</p><p>“Because you’ve never gotten one,” The immortal fourteen-year-old repeated a bright smile on his face as he did so. “You always give the other Guardians and I, Easter Baskets but I’ve noticed that you’ve never gotten one,” Jack explained as he looked down at his wooden staff that was placed across his lap. “So I got you one,” He said looking back up at Bunny once again his head cocked to the side a little.</p><p>Bunny said nothing for a moment and just stared at Jack in utter shock, he honestly wasn’t expecting anything like this. The worst he had been expecting was a prank and the best he had been expecting was an egg Jack had painted all on his own for Bunny, but he hadn’t expected an Easter Basket.</p><p>“Aww, Jackie you didn’t have to do this,” Bunny said as he looked from the youngest Guardian down to the basket that he was still holding in his lap.</p><p>Inside the green basket were many things that Bunny liked; such as a few cheap sketchbooks, a pack of colored pencils, paints, paints brushes, a few mini canvases, a stone egg that was emerald green, three wooden eggs Jack had painted himself, a lot of chocolate, and the sweetest of it all a stuffed toy rabbit that looked a little like Bunny himself.</p><p>“I know that but I wanted too,” Jack said a big smile on his face as his blue eyes sparkled with joy.</p><p>Bunny felt guilt turn in his stomach at Jack’s words and his bright smile. How could Bunny have ever hurt this kid in the past? Jack could be a little annoying at times, but he was really a sweet kid and the Easter Basket in Bunny’s lap proved that more than anything.</p><p>Bunny remembered all the cruel things he had said to the immortal fourteen-year-old, and he flinched slightly as he thought back to two Easters ago when he had nearly hit the boy for something Pitch had done.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Jack asked his smile still bright on his face though Bunny could see the slight nervousness in his big blue eyes.</p><p>Bunny looked at Jack for a moment wanting so badly to tell the little winter spirit that he didn’t deserve this, that he didn’t deserve Jack’s kindness but he knew that, that would hurt the boy even more. So without even thinking about it as a smile graced his lips, and he carefully reached over and wrapped his arm around the young Guardian and pulled him close to his chest as he gave him a once armed hug.</p><p>“Of course, I like it, Frostbite,” Bunny said a smile on his lips still as he hugged Jack a little tighter.</p><p>“Good, I’m glad!” Jack said happily as he relaxed into Bunny’s arms and hugged him back the side of his face buried in Bunny’s chest fur.</p><p>They both stayed like that for a moment in complete silence, both just enjoying the others' company before Bunny spoke once more.</p><p>“Happy Easter, Jackie,” Bunny said a sweet smile on his face as he held the winter spirit and the Easter Basket a little tighter in his arms.</p><p>“Happy Easter, Kangaroo,” Jack said back, his voice muffled by Bunny’s chest fur as they both fell into silence once more on that peaceful Easter Sunday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>